The one who can't feel
by sweetStellar17
Summary: Ok, this my first Sci-Fi really creepy fic, and trust me as i get deeper into the story it'll definently give you the chills! It's rated for some totally disgusting...well you'll see. UPDATED! 2105
1. His Savior

Hey everybody it's kairi bringing you a whole new YYH fic, oh yeah, I don't own YYH. Now I know it's been a while since I wrote a new one but this one is probably going to be my best one! (Next to I think we're alone now, and Crushin') but that's beside the point, they were both deleted so they don't count! (Curse the system!) just read a fircikin' way!

With a dead demon at his feet Yusuke huffed and puffed, it was such an immense battle, he barely escaped, the demon should have killed him, it was an A class demon that was merely toying with him. "What the hell just happened here?" Yusuke asked himself as he struggled to his feet weakly. "I should've been ripped to shreds, not that I'm complaining or anything." He tried to joke, but even he couldn't shake off the eerie suspicion that he was being watched.

"Dear boy of many fates, please praise me, for I am your savior." He could hear a young girls voice call.

"Who's there?!" Yusuke demanded.

"Dearest child, look upon me, the angel of all beginnings, the angel that has saved you from your own demise." The voice went on.

Yusuke turned around to see a ghostly looking girl floating in front of him. She had skin that was as pale as milk, and she had green eyes and long flowing black hair and wore white angels cloths. (Use your imaginations here!)

"Who-Who…" Yusuke couldn't speak.

The girl smiled a warm smile and put her hand on his face and rubbed it gently, and kissed his forehead, "The fun will begin shortly."


	2. Yukina's Cure

Hey everybody, it's kairi brining you the next part to my YYH fic! Maybe last time you guys might have been confused, but here's a quick explanation. Boy was fighting A class demon in demon world, angel saves boy, boy gets knocked out, and that's where the story picks up. Ok, Ok, so read away!

Yusuke slowly opened his eyes and looked around, he was in his room, in his bed with Botan sitting next to him. "Botan, where am I?" he asked as he sat up desperately.

"Don't try to move so much, you're fine now, so don't worry." She replied trying to calm the young boy down.

"Yeah, but what happened to that girl?" he asked.

Botan lifted an eyebrow in curiosity. "A girl?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was talking about how she was my savior and stuff, she's the reason why I'm still alive." He said.

"A girl talking about she's your savior Yusuke? Maybe your mother should try hiding her beer in more secretive places, there was no girl Yusuke." Botan said.

Yusuke let himself fall back onto his bed. "Yeah, maybe I just took too many shots to the head." He replied.

"That reminds me, why were you in demon world in the first place?" Botan asked.

"I was looking for Hiei." Yusuke said.

"Yes, we've all been looking for Hiei, it's seems as though Yukinas' condition is getting worse and worse everyday. Everyone says that Hiei's out looking for a cure but…" Botans' voice trailed off.

"But everyone knows there is no cure." Yusuke finished.

"I spoke with Kuwabara recently, and he said he's spoken to every doctor in town and has gotten every medicine there is, but nothing seems to work…the doctors say she only has one more week to live." Botan finished.

"What about Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

"He's also gone off to demon world, but to look for a cure, he's been missing for some time now." Botan said weakly.

Yusuke pulled all of his strength together and got up out of bed. "Hiei's one of my best friends, and I'll be damned if I let him down now…" he began.

"I know, but it's still too soon." Botan said.

"Then let's hop on your ore and go back to demon world, I know we can find something there." Yusuke said.

The room fell silent…and then Yusuke heard the faint angels voice say, "Look in your pocket…"

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"What are you yelling for?" Botan asked.

"Look in your pocket…" it said again.

"It's her, can't you hear her? Say it again for Botan!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Look in your pocket…" it said one last time.

"Alright, I'll look." Yusuke said, then he dug in his pocket and pulled out a vile filled with a violet concoction, and about a tablespoon of very light pink powder spilled onto the floor.

Botan's eyes narrowed at the powder, "What's that?" she asked pointing to the floor.

"There's no time, this might be able to help Yukina, the same girl who told me to check my pocket saved my life in the forest, so she must be right about this stuff too, come on." Yusuke said, the he ran out the door.

As the door slammed Botan bent down to the pink powder. "It looks like…" she put her finger in it, and licked some. Her eyes turned gray, and she fell over.

Kuwabara sat at Yukinas' side at the nearest general hospital and watched as the princesses life slowly withered. "Yukina…" he said solemnly and he put one of his hands on hers.

Just then Yusuke burst through the door, "Kuwabara step aside!" he exclaimed with the vile in his hand and he jumped to Yukinas' side and propped her up.

"What are you doing you maniac, she's resting, leave her alone!" Kuwabara shouted.

"I know but this can help her, watch!" Yusuke said and with that he began to pour the violet liquid into the young girls mouth.

"What are you doing?!" Kuwabara pleaded but as the last of the liquid poured down Yukinas' throat, she began to jump as though she was having a heart attack.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara shouted as he took Yusuke off of Yukina and she shook in her bed. "You psycho, look what you did to her!" but as the two boys fought Yukina's eyes slowly opened and she looked around and saw Yusuke and Kuwabara on the floor wrestling.

The young maiden giggled. "What are the two of you doing there on the floor like that?" she asked.

--------------------------Scary huh? I know, but all will be relieved in time, just keep on reading to find out who the mysterious young angel is…..---------------------------------


	3. The worst disease

Hey everybody, it's kairi bringing you the next part to my ultra creepy new fic, The one who can't feel, well for those of you who were wondering what happened to Botan, you're about to find out, heh heh heh, read away…

"Okay, that's everything." Yukina said as she picked up the last of her belongings off the hospital room floor.

"Come on, I don't think Botan really believed me about this thing curing you, she didn't even follow me." Yusuke said as the three of them walked out of the room and from down the hall they could hear doctors yelling.

Just as Yusuke was about to take off Kuwabara put his hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing you can do…I've been here for so long and the first time I heard them shouting like that, like the world had ended, I wanted to help too, but you're just setting yourself up, there's nothing anyone can do…" he said.

"Well I at least wanna see, who knows, maybe some of that stuff I gave Yukina could help." He said.

"But I thought you gave the last of it all to me." Yukina said innocently.

"Crap I forgot…" Yusuke said as he dug in his pocket, but he pulled out the vile, and it was full of the same violet liquid, and some more of the same powder fell onto the floor.

"But I saw you use it all." Kuwabara said.

"Thanks guardian angel lady, I owe ya one." Yusuke as he waved to the ceiling.

"Guardian angel lady? Come on, there's no such thing." Kuwabara said folding his arms as the shouting doctors got closer.

"Uh-huh, and she saved me from this A class demon." Yusuke replied.

"Are you sure?" Kuwabara asked as the doctors whizzed by, and Yusuke turned around to start walking again.

"I'm positive." He said, and out of the corner of his eye he caught a slight glimpse of Botan laying down on the stretcher with blood flowing form her eyes, ears, nose and mouth, and doctors with towels to try and soak up the never ending streams of blood and brain particles. Yusuke quickly whipped around to watch the doctors run down the hall.

"Wasn't that Botan?" Kuwabara asked with a frightened Yukina pinned to his chest.

"Yeah, come on!" Yusuke said, and the three began to run down the hall after the stretcher, and as they got closer the shouting dead and the footsteps stopped.

"Come on boys, there's no way we can help her now." One doctor said, and Yusuke's stomach dropped as he, Kuwabara and Yukina looked into the stretcher to see that Botan's heart had exploded out of her chest and on to the other doctors. "Dammit!" another one shouted as he through his stethoscope onto the floor and the doctors walked away.

The three frightened children looked upon their friend as she lay there with her eyes open and full of pain. "B-Botan…" Yusuke said as he put his hand on her face, but then he quickly pulled his hand back, as blood oozed from where he touched and he quickly wiped the blood that was on his hand onto his white tee shirt.

"Oh Kazuma!" Yukina cried as she buried herself in his arms yet again.

"It's alright baby, don't worry." He said in a comforting tone.

"What just happened…?" Yusuke asked.

Suddenly everything froze and turned gray except for Yusuke, and his angel right beside him. "What happened to Botan…?" Yusuke asked.

"It's a very rare disease, your flesh so tender that the slightest touch would seem like a bullet to the skin, and your brain slowly leeks from your body through any exit available, and your heart bursts because it can't take the pain. The poor thing…" the angel said as she brushed Botans' forehead.

"But how, how did she get it?" Yusuke asked, but the angel was gone and everything was normal again.

"Where are you?!" Yusuke exclaimed.

"Hey, calm down, let's just hurry up and go to the front desk to get somebody to kill up this mess." Kuwabara began and he led a sobbing Yukina and a shaken Yusuke to the main hall way.


	4. The proposal

Hi everyone!!! It's Kairi! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was busy with Quistis and the YYH gang, we went on vacation a long time ago! Anyway, it was really crazy last time with Yusuke, so anyway, read away!

Yusuke sat on Kuwabaras' couch in his den accompanied by Yukina and Kuwabara. "I can't believe it, Botan is…." Yusuke couldn't finish his sentence.

"She was a human when she died, so that means…" Yukinas' voice trailed off.

"Botan is dead for good." Everyone turned around to see Kurama at the door.

"Kurama…" Yusuke started to get up, then stopped, "I'm sorry, Botan…" Yusuke balled his fists.

"There is no time to morn Yusuke, there is a very large threat looming over you…and in return it's looming over everyone else." Kurama started.

"What are you saying?" Yusuke asked.

"He's saying your guardian angel is not an angel at all, but a witch that practices the darkest of all magix." Hiei said from the window.

"What are you talking about, you've never even seen her, how would you guys know?!" Yusuke demanded.

"Yusuke, I found what caused Botans' death." Kurama said, then he dug in his pocket and pulled out a handful of the pinkish-purplish powder. "This, the Black soul witches most powerful potion of all, the White Death Dust." He explained.

"What are you talking about, I've never even seen that stuff." Yusuke retorted.

"Wait, I saw some of that stuff come out of your pocket when you pulled out that stuff to help Yukina!" Kuwabara pointed out.

"Yes, it spilled onto the hospital floor, but Yusuke, you weren't aware." Yukina agreed.

"This is stupid, I'm out of here!" Yusuke said angrily, then pushed past Kurama and left.

"Is it really wise to let him go? If he comes in contact with that witch again, she'll probably brainwash him." Hiei told Kurama.

"I don't know, it would seem dangerous to leave him alone, but even more dangerous to follow, she could put that powder anywhere that consumption is possible." Kurama said.

"Hold on, when we were in the hospital Urameshi was talking to her I think, what does that mean?" Kuwabara asked.

"You fool…" Hiei muttered balling his fists.

"She's already cast a spell on him…do you think that the spell could kill him?" Kurama asked.

"Black Soul witches usually cast those kinds of spells on people to make them their only outlet to this world." Yukina replied.

"Yes, ever sense the White Witches and Black Witches cast them away." Kurama said.

"So Urameshi's gonna be alright?!" Kuwabara asked.

"It seems that way, but it would be best if we kept him away from civilians." Kurama said.

"Alright I'll go bring that punk back!" Kuwabara exclaimed as he hopped out of the room.

At the Urameshi Apartment

Yusuke walked into the apartment and slammed the door shut. "Damn this sucks." He began.

"Hey!" Atsuko exclaimed. "You don't come in my house slammin' doors and swearing all over the places, you pay any bills around here ya know!" she called she was obviously drunk.

"Shut up." Yusuke mumbled, then everything froze and turned gray, and the angel was floating next to Yusuke.

"Poor boy, you seem so sad." She began.

"Of course I'm, but I'm more pissed than anything, everyone's saying you're an evil witch…and all this other stuff." Yusuke told her.

"Those are all lies dearest Yusuke, I am your protector, I am an angel. Why would I want to deceive you?" she asked as she put Yusuke's face in her hands.

"I don't know but…can you bring back Botan?" Yusuke asked.

"At a price…I'll need a sacrifice, we could use your mother if you'd like." The angel said.

"No thanks…hey…what's your name anyway?" Yusuke asked.

"Dearest Yusuke…curiosity killed the cat you know." She chuckled.

"Please can I know, I want to protect you, I think all my friends want to destroy you." Yusuke pleaded.

"Yusuke Urameshi, are you begging me?" the angel asked.

"Yes, please, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me, I have to know." He said.

"Masubri is my name, but since I told you my deepest secret, you must do something for me." She started.

"Your _name_ is your deepest secret?" Yusuke asked.

"I can't become visible to all creatures, just ones that are strong enough, who have enough spirit energy. But, if you were to…oh never mind, you'd never do that…" Masubri said sadly.

"What?! Tell me, I'll do it!" Yusuke pleaded.

"Well, you'll need to find the Crimson Hope, it's a special ring held in spirit world…by your boss Koenma…" Masubri began.

"Go on." Yusuke said unflinchingly.

"And we'll need to be wed, so I can legally immigrate to this world." Masubri finished, then she looked to Yusuke for a response.

"I'll do it…" he simply said.


	5. First deception

Hey everyone, it's kairi continuing my totally dark fic, the one who can't feel! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while, but I'm back, and things are really about to get interesting! (How many times have I said that in a fic and nothing ever happens! )

Alarms went off all over Koenma's office complex and Reikai, the vault had once again been broken into and the Crimson Hope was the only item missing.

"The Crimson Hope?" Botan asked, she was wearing her usual grim reaper costume was standing next to child Koenma.

"Yes, that seems to be the only thing missing, and even worse, the ogres have detected traces of Yusuke…" Koenma said miserably.

"Yusuke, but why!" She asked.

"Think about it. First Yusuke is miraculously saved from an A Class demon, your human body dies from stupidly tasting something from his pocket, Yukina is healed, too many unusual things all circle around Yusuke, and lately I've been feeling a barrier around him, as if some unknown force is blocking his spirit energy. I'm sorry to say this Botan, but Yusuke has to be brought in for further investigations…" Koenma finished.

Botan looked down at her pink sleeve. _I first met you when you were a ruthless thug, and maybe back then you would've stolen some priceless artifact…but now…_

"Botan, I trust that this assignment won't be too hard for you." Koenma said as he walked over to the door.

"No sir!" she bowed obediently.

"Thank you Botan…this will be hard for all of us, Ningenkai may loss their greatest champion yet." Koenma finished, then retired to his quarters.

"Please let this be a mistake Yusuke…" Botan whispered to herself as a small tear rolled down the side of her cheek.

Yusuke walked through his door, his mother mangled body lay by his passing feet, but he paid no attention to it. With a brown bag flung over his shoulder he walked into the room with the Masubri resting on his bed on her back, the she opened her seemingly angelic eyes. "My husband has returned?" she asked.

"Look, about this marriage thing-"

"You're not backing out are you?" she asked in a sinister and low tone that sent chills down Yusuke's spin.

"N-No." he hesitated, "I was just wondering, we can be married, but be friends right, because there's this girl I know…and she and I kind of had plans and…"

But before Yusuke could finish Masubri covered his lips with a single finger. "You're rambling." She said gazing into his brown eyes, then her head moved over to his ear. "Did you get the ring?" she whispered gently.

"Yeah, it wasn't that tough." Uneasily moving his head, Masubri was kissing on his neck as he spoke.

"Good boy." She whispered, then took the bag and went back to the bed. She looked into the bag, then to Yusuke. "Come lay with me." She said.

"No, that's alright. (you look about 9)" Yusuke said.

"I don't remember asking you Yusuke, I was directing you to 'lay with me'!" she said sternly.

Yusuke jumped slightly, then he went over and sat on the bed next to her.

Masubri slipped the ring onto her finger. "Perfect." She said, then turned to Yusuke and threw herself onto him and the two fell back. "have you ever experienced a woman's touch Yusuke?" she whispered into his ear.

"Y-Yeah…" he replied sheepishly.

Then she rolled over and took Yusuke with her. "Then touch me Yusuke." She said.

"Why?" he asked.

Masubri took his hand and put it on her neck, then slowly slid it down to her right breast, then she leaned his head in and kissed him.

"I-I can't do this." He said getting up, and turning away from her.

"But Yusuke…" he could hear Keiko's voice from behind him and he turned around. She got up and took off her shirt, and skirt and walked over to him. "Let's make love…" she said, then the two became lost in passion…


End file.
